<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>postmortem by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195955">postmortem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxceitmus, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Dance 2020, M/M, Multi, One suggestive comment, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus catches his boyfriends playing Just Dance after the video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>postmortem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon prompt: "OMG no pressure but could you please do a Anxceitmus fanfic, only if you want!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was exhausting," Janus announces to the world (said world consisting of Virgil and Remus, his boyfriends who had remained behind). "And Ro- is that Just Dance?"</p>
<p>"Would we play Just Dance in your absence?" Remus asks, tilting his head coquettishly to one side. Virgil groans by his side, slumping down on Janus's bed.</p>
<p>"You're still holding the Joy Con," Janus dryly points out. "And the TV is still on. Showing Just Dance." Remus turns toward the television screen, gasping in faux shock.</p>
<p>"So it is!" Remus gasps. "It must have <em>just</em> turned on, perhaps it's possessed!"</p>
<p>"Dude, give it up," Virgil groans. "He's not an idiot."</p>
<p>"No, that particular appellation belongs to your brother," Janus says, before he can snatch the words back. "Oh, and I owe you twenty bucks."</p>
<p>"Called me evil, did you?" Remus asks, looking altogether too smug for his own good.</p>
<p>"Yes," Janus admits reluctantly. "I told Thomas and the others my name and they-" He swallows, trying to ignore the hurt welling up. "Well, Thomas and Patton didn't react poorly."</p>
<p>"Which leaves my brother," Remus says. He pulls his Joy Con off his wrist and tosses it on Janus's pillow, eyes growing serious. "Come on, Janus. What did he say?"</p>
<p>"He laughed," Janus says, staring at the carpet. "Called it stupid. Asked if I was a middle school librarian. I lost my temper."</p>
<p>"So what did you say?" Virgil asks. Janus looks back up, regret glittering in mismatched eyes.</p>
<p>"I told Roman thank god he doesn't have a mustache, otherwise how would I tell who the evil twin is," he says, with a wince. Virgil clicks his teeth in sympathy while Remus's eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Oooh, Ro must have <em>hated</em> that," he says.</p>
<p>"He did," Janus acknowledges. "I know that you say you don't care, but I wanted to apologize anyway, Remus. It was poor form." Remus shrugs philosophically.</p>
<p>"Well, it means you owe me twenty bucks, so we're even," Remus says. "Also, I should get to play Just Dance more often."</p>
<p>"You cheat," Janus points out. "I didn't even know you <em>could</em> cheat on Just Dance until you played. And I'm <em>Deceit</em>." Remus laughs in delight, the tips of his teeth sharp.</p>
<p>"That just makes the game more fun!" He cackles. "Come on, Double D, you can't say you don't want to make it <em>interesting</em>!"</p>
<p>"Well..." Janus trails off. "That's beside the point," he says, and even Virgil rolls his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"If you want to dance with him, be my guest," Virgil says, handing him the other Joy Con. "I can just scroll through Tumblr or something. Play some Animal Crossing."</p>
<p>"I have ass fruit in my town," Remus announces. Janus groans.</p>
<p>"They're called peaches," he says. "And don't think I didn't notice you took my cher-" He stops himself mid-word, the human side of his face heating up painful red as Remus and Virgil laugh.</p>
<p>"Don't say a word," Janus warns. Remus grins.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it, Jay Jay," Remus says. "So? What do you say? Just Dance?" He grabs his Joy Con and wiggles it enticingly in front of Janus's face. Janus sighs.</p>
<p>"All right," he says. "But no cheating."</p>
<p>"I'm not promising anything," Remus says. Janus sighs.</p>
<p>"Somehow I knew you'd say that," he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>